Lila Leidenschaften!
by Arantxa15
Summary: Was passiert wenn ein Mädchen aus München nach Hoghwarts kommt? Ich heiße ARantxa, ich bin 15 und ich bin eine Hexe! Hier ist die geschichte von meinen Abendteuern in England!
1. Chapter 1

Es war eine schöne SommerTag und meine ellies waren noch in uhrlaub in der caribic und so hatte ich Sturm freie Bude. Früher musste ich immer mitfahren aber jetzt war ich 15 und so war es ok das ich daheim war ich war sehr reif für mein Alter und mache nichts kapputt oder so. Unser Haus war sehr groß und schön und ich hatte sogar eine eigene wohnung (unter dem Dach) mit Küche und Bad und eine WohnZimmer und drei schlaffzimmer es war eins für mich und zwei für meine Freundinnen denn sie waren sehr oft bei mir.

Meine Freundinnen heißen Romy und Laura und ich mag beide gleich gern wir sind wie richtige Schwestern. Ich heiße Arantxa das ist eine baskische Name. Mein Vater kommt aus Pamplona im BaskenLand und ist sehr aktiv für die freiheit vom BaskenLand (er ist in einer Party aber er ist nicht burtal oder so). Aber wir leben in Deutschland denn meine Mutter ist deutsche (sie heißt Adelheid also ganz normal) und ich gehe in München ins Gymmi und komme jetzt in die zehnte Klasse. Laura, Romy und ich sind in der gleichen Klasse im Gymmi und haben gute Noten aber sind keine sterber oder so.

Ich habe sehr lange dunkle Haarre und meine augen sind lila und ich bin total schlank, also ich bin ziemlich hüpsch aber Romy und Laura sind auch voll hüpsch deswegen sind wir Freundinnen. Ich habe auch eine Katze also eigentlich ein Kater er ist ganz schwarz nur mit weißen Pfoten, auch hüpsch und heißt Xabi (auch eine Baskische Name). Romy hat auch braune Haarre aber ihre Augen sind grün. Laura ist blond und ihre Augen sind blau.

Okay also es war eine schöne SommerTag und Romy und Laura und ich waren in mein WohnZimmer. Ich trug BlueJeans mit BootCut von Replay in destroyed look und einer dunklen Waschung und ein rotes Holtzfällerhemd. Das war noch aus meiner Grunge Phase und wegen der Umwelt wollte ich es nicht weg schmeißen. Romy trug eine schmal geschnittene Chino in dunkelrot und eine coole vintage Bluse vom Flohmarkt und eine Schmetterlings Brille. Sie war ein bisschen hipster. Laura trug ein Kleid in pastell Farben. Aber es war nicht von Zara, oder so, sondern echt teuer denn ihre ellies waren reich (meine ellies sind auch reich aber das erzähle ich erst später). Laura war auserdem geschminkt (mit schwarzem eyeliner so smokey eyes) obwohl wir nicht rausgehen wollte. also sie war ein bisschen tussig aber ok. Wir waren also voll unterschiedlich (ich war früher grunge und bin jetzt indie und laura ist Tussi und romy ist hipster) aber gute Freudinnen.

Wir waren in meinem WohnZimmer und chillten nur und höhrten Musik und tranken Cola. Weil ich ein fan von Beatles bin höhrten wir Beatles. Ich höhre alles immer nur auf SchallPlatte. Wir höhrten das Album Rubber Sooul auf volle LautStärke mit offene Fenster und hatten total Spaß. Plötzlich kam eine Eule rein. Laura erschrack aber ich war geschillt und sagte Xabi das er in mein SchlaffZimmer gehen soll und nicht die Eule jagen. Xabi ging ins Schlaffzimmer und die Eule setzte sich auf mein HimmelBett (ich habe noch voll das PrinnzessinenZimmer mit viel lila wie meine Augen, weil ich früher noch nicht grunge oder indie war).

Die Eule hatte ein Brief im schnabel. Ich nahm den Brief und las meinen Freundinnen vor was da stand. Der Brief sagte das ich eine Hexe bin und nach Hoghwarts gehen soll. Normal kriegt man ja nach der Grundschule schon den Brief nach Hoghwarts aber weil ich in München wohne konnte mich die Eule nicht vorher finden. Und weil ich gute noten habe war es kein Problem dass ich jetzt erst nach Hoghwarts gehe. Nur eine Klasse muss ich wiederhohlen also komme nicht in die 10 sondern in die 9. In Hoghwarts ist das die 5 denn es ist in England und dort zählt man die Klassen anderst als bei uns. Ich würde natürlich neue Schulsachen brauchen. Im Brief stand das wenn meine ellies wieder daheim sind wir Besuch von einem Proffessor aus Hoghwarts kriegen und dann zusammen die neuen Schulsachen kaufen. Wir würden dafür nach London in die WinkelGasse gehen. Super sagte ich Shopping ist cool und vielleicht würde ich auch neue Klamotten in der WinkelGasse kriegen.

Laura und Romy freuten sich für mich aber waren auch etwas traurig weil wir dann nicht mehr in einer Klasse sein würden. Wir höhrten dann weiter die Beatles und dann mussten Laura und Romy heim und ich ging ins Bett, weil ich sehr aufgeregt war.


	2. Chapter 2

Als ich aufwachte waren meine ellies schon wieder aus dem uhrlaub da. Ich ging runter ins Esszimmer wo meine ellies gerade beim Branch waren. Es gab Rührei mit trockene tomaten und Hörnchen mit Honig und marmmelade und auch Brot und eine große Käseplatte. nur fleisch gab es niht denn wir sind Veggies. Leider sind viele Sachen aus dem BaskenLand mit fleisch aber wir hatten cuajada das ist aus Schaf Milch und veggie. Hallo Schatz! Sagte meine Mama (Adelheid) und auch mein Papa sagte Guten Morgen Schatz! Ich habe vergessen zu erzählen wie Mein Vater heißt. Er heißt Iker wie Iker Casillas (ich liebe Fußball) und sieht auch sehr gut aus obwohl er natürlich älter ist.

Hallo Mama und Papa sagte ich. Dann setzte ich mich an den Tisch und wir alle begannen zu Essen. Wie war es im Uhrlaub wollte ich wissen. Schön sagten Mama und Papa. Ich muss euch etwas wichtiges erzählen sagte ich. Was denn fragten meine ellies, hast du jetzt einen Freund? Nein besser Ich habe ein brief aus Hoghwarts gekriegt sagte ich, das ist eine Schule für Hexen und Zaubberer (ich liebe Terry Pratchett) in England erklärte ich meinen ellies. Aber sie wunderten sich gar nicht sondern sahen sich nur so an. Wir haben uns schon gedacht das das Einmal passieren wird sagte mein Vater. Jetzt wunderte ich mich. Wir müssen dir auch etwas sagen, nämlich deine Mutter ist eine Hexe sagte mein bist du auch ein Zauberer Papa fragte ich. Nein sagte mein Vater, ich bin nur Freiheitskämpfer für das BaskenLand und nebenbei Geschäftsmann. Ach so sagte ich. Hast du dich nicht gewundert wieso wir so schnell aus dem Uhrlaub wieder da waren? Fragte meine Mutter. Das ist weil wir nicht Fliegen wie normale Leute sondern apperieren. Was ist apperieren fragte ich? Das ist so wie Beamen du kennst es vielleicht von Raumschiff Enterpreis sagte mein Vater. Aha sagte ich. Aber wieso zauberst du nicht fragte ich meine Mutter. Das ist weil ich meinen Zaubererstab verloren habe sagte meine Mutter.

Dann klingelte es an der Tür *DING DONG*. Ich rannte hin und machte schnell auf Draußen war nur eine Katze. Die Katze war mit Tigerstreifen aber nicht so hüpsch wie Xabi. Ich lies sie trotzdem rein denn sie hatte ja geklingelt. Die Katze ging ins EssZimmer wo meine ellies noch beim Branch saßen. Mein Vater wollte ihr eine milch hinstellen aber dann verwandelte sich die Katze in eine FRrau! Wollen sie lieber einen Kaffee statt der Milch fragte mein Vater. Ja danke sagte die Frau sie sind sehr höflich, ich bin Proffessor Mecgonnegel mein Mann lebt nicht mehr. Dann gingen wir alle rüber ins WohnZimmer wo wir sehr schöne Sofas haben und es gemütlicher ist zum reden.

Ich komme aus Hoghwarts sagte Proffessor Mecgonnegel, aber wir hatten uns das irgendwie schon gedacht. Sind sie einverstanden das ihre Tochter auf die Zauberschule geht? Fragte sie. Naja sagte mein Vater, eigentlich soll sie die Firma übernehmen und eine Praktika machen aber in Egnland kriegt sie Auslandserfahrung das ist ja auch gut für später mal im Lebens Lauf. Was für eine Firma haben sie fragte Proffessor Mecgonnegel? Naja sagte mein Vater früher haben wir Uhren gemacht, aber jetzt machen wir eigentlich nur noch Zünder für leichte Panzer Mörser. Es ist so teuer eine family zu haben und mit den Uhren kam nicht mehr so viel rum, also wir brauchen halt das Geld. Aber wir haben hundert prozent Öko Strom und sind veggie und machen recylcing. Natürlich zahlen wir auch Tarif Gehalt und spenden sehr viel für die Wohlfart und an den Baskischen Befreiungskampf also wir sind ziemlich sozial eingestellt. Proffessor Mecgonnegel sah um es mal ehrlich zu sagen nicht so aus als wäre sie okay aber sie sagte dann doch nichts. Die Firma gehört eigentlich mir ich habe sie geerbt, sagte meine Mum, aber ich bin Lehrerin in der Grund Schule und kenne mich nicht so aus mit Zahlen deswegen leitet mein Mann das Geschäfft er ist sehr erfolgreich.

Gut dann ist das geklärt sagte Proffessor Mecgonnegel haben sie einen Kamin? Ja sagte mein Vater. Gut wir reisen mit Flohpulver sagte sie dann. Wir gingen in den Kamin und fuhren in die WinkelGasse (*ich denke ihr kennt das ja aus den Filmen und ich muss es nicht erklären*).

In der WinkelGasse war sehr viel los. Wir gingen zuerst in einen Shop für die Bücher und kauften sehr viel. Dann gingen wir in ein KaufHaus und ich kriegte meine Zauberausrüstung also alle Sachen die ich für den Unterricht brauchen würde. Weil ich schon Xabi habe kriegte ich kein Haustier mehr aber ich kriegte einen coolen Besen und einen magischen Platten Spieler für meine Beatles Platten. In Hoghwarts funktionieren normale Platten Spieler und alles mit Strom nämlich nicht. Klamotten kriegte ich natürlich auch. Ganz zum schluss gingen wir noch zu Olivander für meinen Zauber Stab. Den durfte ich aber nicht selbst aussuchen sondern der Stab findet mich sagte Herr Olivander. Ich probierte ein Paar Stäbe durch und dann war einer dabei der gut war und prikelte. Er war aus Mahagonny und mit EinHorn drin. Ein sehr guter Stab sagte Herr Olivander du bist etwas besonderes.

Dann waren wir mit einkaufen fertig. Weil am nächsten Tag Schon der Hoghwarts Express fahren würde blieben wir in London und schliefen im Hotel, nur Proffessor Mecgonnegel apperierte heim. Am nächsten Tag würde ich endlich nach Hoghwarts kommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Tag war es dann Soweit. Ich zog wieder eine Jeans im destroyed look an aber diesmal war sie röhre geschnitten. Dazu trug ich ein Band Shirt von einer Band die ich nicht sage, weil, sie underground ist. Ich höhre nur Beatles und indie Sachen die noch nicht mainstrem sind. Dann noch ringel Socken und Turnschuhe und einen indie Schal und eine vintage Tasche und bunten NagelLack. Ich schaute in den Spiegel und sah das es cool war.

Weil wir in England waren Gab es zum Frühstück Tee und Wüsrtchen aber wir sagten das wir veggie sind und so nahmen sie die Würstchen wieder weg. Proffessor Mecgonnegel kam nochmal vorbei und erklärte mir und meinen ellies noch die sachen mit den Häusern sie hatte es gestern vergessen. Sie nahm zuerst milk in ihren Tee und sagte das es alle Leute in England so machen. Aber sie sind doch aus SchottLand sagte mein Vater. Er sieht nämlich große Parrallelen zwischen dem Befreiungskampf in SchottLand und BaskenLand. Ja sagte Proffessor Mecgonnegel es ist richtig, aber wir Schotten, trinken den Tee auch so. Ok sagte mein Dad. Ich trinke auch viel Scotch Malt Whisky beruhigte ihn Proffessor Mecgonnegel. Ich dachte das sie vielleicht ein Alkohol Problem hat aber machte keinen Kommentar. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung sagte Proffessor Mecgonnegel. Was denn fragte ich? Deine Freundin Romy hat auch einen Brief gekriegt sagte Proffessor Mecgonnegel. Cool sagte ich, aber hat Laura auch einen Brief gekriegt? Nein sagte Proffessor Mecgonnegel Laura ist ein normaler Muggel (das sind Leute wo nicht zaubern können). Gibt es kein diversity management in Hoghwarts fragte ich? Nein sagte Proffessor Mecgonnegel das sind Sachzwänge das kann man nichts machen es ist alternativlos. Doch sagte ich man kann affermativ action machen oder eine Muggel Quote, aber Proffessor Mecgonnegel sagte das es echt nicht geht. Ich war trotzdem etwas besorgt und dachte das mal vielleicht mal ein Schul Projekt machen muss.

Danach gingen wir zusammen zum Bahnhof wo wir Romy trafen. Sie war mit einem anderen Proffessor da, aber er war sehr hässlig. Romy trug wieder eine Chino diesmal in ocker und vintage Bluse in dunkel Blau und Derby Schuhe in cemel und auch einen Schal. Manchmal wenn ich Philosophisch bin denke ich das hipster und indie etwas ähnlich sind. Der Proffessor trug schwarze Mullah Klamotten wie ein Priester und wirkte ziemlich aggro. Ich dachte das er mal ein UmStyling bräuchte, vielleicht könnte man das auch mal als Gruppen Projekt in Hoghwarts machen. Oder einen Fernseh Sender einladen vielleicht RTL. Die ellies von Romy waren nicht da die mussten arbeiten. Ihre ellies haben nicht so gute Berufe wie meine ellies und konnten sich nie Uhrlaub leisten. Ich denke irgendwie ist es unfair das meine ellies so reich sind und Romys ellies im Arbeiter Milieu. Laura sagt das was ich will ist Kommunismus aber mein Dad sagt das ich recht habe auch wenn wir als Bourgeoisie von den Arbeitern natürlich profittieren.

Romy und ich gingen dann durch die Wand in den Zug und meine ellies gingen shopping und proffessor Mecgonnegel apperierte schon mal nach Hoghwarts um alles vorzubereiten. Im Zug war es schon ziemlich voll wie in der und wir kriegten nur noch zwei Plätze ganz hinten was aber ok für uns war. Wir waren in einem Abteil mit ein Paarr Anderen und ich fragte gleich ob jemand Bock auf ein Projekt zu diversity management hat. Ein Mädchen sagte ja sie hieß Hermiene und sah so naja aus. Sie war zwar Schlank aber nicht so hüpsch vor allem ihre Haare. Sie trug eine blue Jeans die normal geschnitten war (also nicht boot cut aber auch nicht komplett röhre) und dark blue ohne Waschung war, dazu einen strick Pulli in dunkel rot mit grobem Strick und kein MakeUp nichtmal WimpernTusche oder so. Während der restlichen Fahrt überlegten wir was wir für Quoten brauchen und plannten eine Unterschriften Liste. Romy ging dann raus weil sie zwar Mitmachen würde aber sich nicht so für Poltiik interessiert. Als wir fast da waren zogen wir alle unsere Mullah SchulKlamotten an und waren dann später ganz da.

Wir fuhren in extra Kutschen rauf ins Schloss wo ich dann auch endlich Romy wieder Traf. Sie trug auch die Schul Klamotten und darunter natürlich immer noch eine Chino und vintage Bluse und Derby Schuhe und auch einen Schal. Alle konnten reingehen aber wir mussten Uns mit den Erstkläasslern für den Hut anstellen. Zuerst sagte der Hut ein Gedicht und dann ging es los! Nach den Erstklässlern kriegte ich den Hut auf. Boah sagte der Hutt das ist ganz schön Schwer dich zu sortieren. Du bist voll sozial und nett deswegen kannst du nach Haffelpaff. Aber du bist auch total schlau und schlaue Leute kommen normal nach Revenklo. Außerdem bist du auch mutig und politisch das wäre dann Griffendor. Oder du gehst nach Stylerin weil du halt echt stylisch aussiehst und dich mit Mode auskennst und so. Am besten wäre es du würdest mal so einen Psychotest im internet machen aber, das geht nicht weil wir das W lan nicht eingerichtet kriegen. Da ist immer was mit den Leitungen und der Hausmeister kümmert sich nicht. Also kein Plan wo du am besten hin sollst. Ja keine Ahnung sagte ich du bist der Hutt und für den job ausgebildet, weil ich echt kein Bock hatte seine Arbeit zu Machen und dafür auch nicht aus gebildet bin. Ok sagte der Hut du bist irgendwie nervig das erinnert mich an diese Harry Type also sag ich mal GRIFFENDOR! Nach mir kam dann Romy dran, weil unsere NachNamen beide mit S sind aber meiner kommt früher. Ich konnte nicht hören was der HUtt zu ihr sagte aber sie kam nach Stylerin. Bevor wir zu den Tischen gingen wollte ich wissen warum sie nach Stylerin kam. Weil der Hut sagt das es wichtig für den Plot ist sagte Romy.

Dann gingen wir zu unseren, Tischen, wir mussten getrennt sitzen weil wir jetzt Griffendor und Stylerin waren. Hermiene war an meinem Tisch und an Romys Tisch kannte ich noch niemand aber das würde sich ja bald ändern wenn der Unterricht anfngen würde!


	4. Chapter 4

Nach dem essen gingen wir alle ins unser Zimmer. Daheim hatte ich ja eine eigene wohnung (unter dem Dach) mit Küche und Bad und eine WohnZimmer und drei schlaffzimmer. Aber in Hoghwarts hatten wir alle zusammen ein schlaffzimmer was für mich schon krass war i-wie also halt die umStellung. Am nächsten tag wachte ich Früh auf nur Hermiene war schon wach. Guten morgen! Sagte ich. Guten morgen! Sagte Hermiene. Was haben wir heute? Fragte ich. Verteidigung und KräuterKunde und ZauberTränke sagte Hermiene. Okay sagte ich. Ich war froh das ich mit ihr so gut reden konnte.

Dann gieng ich ins Bad und machte mich fertig und zog mich an. Ich trug eine relativ eng geschnittene blaue Hose (keine Jeans) und chelsea Boots in conjac und dazu ein slim fit Hemd in tobacco Braun und dazu Nagellack von Essie (die Farbe heißt alligator purse). Hermiene war dann auch fertig und trug Kleidung und wir konnten zum Frühstück gehen. Es gab diesmal keine Würstchen sondern alles mögliche.

Nach dem essen hatten wir dann Verteidigung zusammen mit den stylerin so dsas ich Romy wieder traf. Sie trug helle blue Jeans im boyfriend style und dazu ein ärmelloses Shirt und gelbe Armstulpen aus Strick und Enkelboots. Wir setzten uns nebeneinander und quatschen ein bisschen bis der lehrer reinkam. Er wirkte für einen lehrer ziemlich hip und war auch hüpsch also jedenfalls für sein alter (er war schon über 30!). Mit seinen 80er Klamotten lag er voll im trend, er trug eine total enge helle blue Jeans und ein ärmelloses weites Shirt mit Bibelprint (john 3,16) und weiße Turnschuhe die bis zum Knöchel gingen also wie Enkelboots für Männer. Der Lehrer schrieb seinen Namen mit dem Zauberstab an die Tafel er hieß Professor Cyrus. Dann machten wir Unterricht es kamen gleich Dementoren dran weil wir ja schon in der neunten classe Waren. Damit wir üben konnten hatte er einen mitgebracht er hatte eine spezial Genehmmigung dafür. Der Dementor schwebte durch das KlassenZimmer und wir wussten nicht was wir tun sollten und kriegten voll den ShOcK! Professor Billy sagte das wir keine Angst haben müssen weil man Dementoren einfach bekämpfen kann man braucht nur eine Gitarre. Dementoren sind nämlich total allergisch auf Musik am besten funktioniert country weil das die Musik ist in der es am meisten um Liebe geht. Man muss nur an Hank Williams denken dann ist das logisch. Zum glück für uns war Prozessor Cyrus echt gut vorbereitet und hatte eine Guitarre mit dabei auf der stand: THIS MACHINE KILLS DEMENTORS! Dann begann er einen Song zu spielen, aber ich meldete mich. Muss man den Dementör echt killen fragte ich? Ich finde das nähmlich eigentlich nicht okay weil man immer zuerst mit einander reden sollte wenn es Probleme gibt. Das sagt auch mein Dad und der kennt sich echt mit sowas aus weil er ja Freiheits-Kämpfer für das BaskenLand ist und es da voll viele Problems gi8bt. Und er achtet auch bei der Firma darauf das er die Zünder für die leichten Panzer Mörser nur an Leute verkauft mit denen er befreundet ist, und wo er sich darauf verlassen kann das die keinen Scheiß damit machen (die können schon gefährlich sein wenn man sich nicht auskennt). Also das ist wichtig für unsere unternehmens ethic. Naja sagte Professor Billy, du hsat schon Recht aber mit den dementören kann man halt voll schlecht reden die können auch gar Kein Englisch. Ok sagte ich aber dass ist ja oft so das Probleme durch multikulti misverständnisse entstehen. Prozessor Syrus sagte dann das man bei den Demntroren echt nicht reden kann weil die da auch gar nicht mitmahcen wollen und die feedback regeln nicht kennen. Und das er halt weniger der diplomat sondern mehr so der VerteidigungsLehrer und Countrymusic star ist. Aber ich könnte eine hausaufgabe dazu machen wenn ich bock hätte. Weil ich darauf dann echt kein bock hatte, sagte ich es ist ok und dann sangen wir alle seinen song um den fiesen Dementor voll fertigzumachen!

Als Hausaufgabe kriegten wir dann auf bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Song zu lernen. Professor Cyrus teilte die Texte aus und machte Teams für die Hausaufgabe, immer zwei Griffendors und zwei Stylerins in eine Gruppe. Ich kam mit Romy in eine Gruppe und dazu kam noch ein Junge aus Stylerin der total cool wenngleich schleimi ausah und einer aus Griffendor der hipster ausah.

Nach der Stunde hatten wir kurz Pause und ich holte mir am Getränkeautomaten noch ein Cola. Dann gingen wir nach draußen in Kräuterkunde was wir diesmal mit Revenklo hatten. Romy hatte einen etwas anderen Stundenplan und war jetzt in irgendwas mit Haffelpaff. Kräuterkunde hatten wir bei Professor Spraut. Weil KräuterKunde ziehmlich lahm ist und wir nur so gartenkram machten konnte ich die boys abchekcen. Ich checkte zuerst den coolen Jungen mit dem ich in der country Gruppe war. Er war total cool aber auch schleimi sone mischung irgendwie.

*tbc!*


	5. Chapter 5

Ok ich war also in kräuter Kunde und so den boy am abcheken wo ne Mischung aus hot und schleimi war. Hot fand ich das seine haut so Hell war und er einen disntiguierten Touch hatte, also sone echt kühle Austrahlung aber seine blond-Frisur war mir zu stark geGeelt und überzog das distinguierte schon fast ins ironische also darüber würden wir denk ich mal reden müssen. Mit seinen Klammotten war es genauso: eigentlich voll der krasse style, so schwarz und edel irgendwie aber halt auch too much dann. Er hatte enge Satenghosen in schwarz an und darüber dann ein romance Hemd das creme war und einen Umgang mit stehKragen auch in schwarz. Fand ich echt gut, aber für schule schon bissel zu förmlich es war eher was traditionelles für abends.

(_Authors Note: Ok ich weiß schon das ich den stehKragen aus einer anderen fanfick habe aber ich finde es ok das zu übernehmen weil es in der LitG immer so ist das motives so tradiert werden und dann so standardisiert auch werden! Es gibt ja auch nicht nur 1 faust zb sondern von anderen auch! Also es ist echt kein Plagiat oder so! Fett SRY aber so sehe ich es halt!_)

Naja aber auf der Anderen Seite soll man leute ja nicht nur nach dem ausehen beurteilen und vielleicht war er voll sweet und gar nicht so Snobmäßig drauf ich kannte ihn ja noch nicht. Auf jeden fall sah er schon gut aus also echt hot und würde voll gut in meine family passen weil wir ja auch alle total gut ausehen (hab ich glaub ich schon erzählt?).

Als ich gerade den anderen boy abchecken wollte wo hipster ausah, und in meinem House war, kam Romy in den Schulgarten. Sorry! Sagte sie ich habe was in meinem Stundenplan verwechselt! Sie hatte jetzt nämlich doch nicht irgendwas mit Haffelpaff sondern auch kräuter Kunde mit uns von Griffendoor. War ja iwie logisch weil kräuter Kunde ist Pflichtfach und die anderen Stylerins waren ja auch alle da. Romy stand so rum als ob sie nicht wissen würde wo sie sich hin setzen soll. Das lag daran das wir in keinem KlassenZimmer sondern im Schul garten waren wo man sich nämlich gar nicht hin setzen kann. No prob! sagte Proffessor Spraut du bist ja eine von den neuen da kann es mal passieren. Dann sollten wir ein Paar Pflanzen umTopfen. Ich war gut im umTopfen weil wir daheim also bei meinen ellies einen großen GemüseGarten haben weil uns bio total wichtig ist und wir auch immer nur fresh kochen. Es gibt schon mal piZza, aber die ist dann immer selbstgemacht weil selbstgemachte piZza schmeckt viel besser als gekaufte! Kann man ja auch überall nachlesen. Und es ist eh besser weil man dann weiß das nur die eigenen SchadStoffe drin sind und nicht irgendwelche gefährlichen von der Industry. Meinem dad ist es gar nicht sooo krass wichtig weil er eher politisch als öko ist und das mit dem recylcing und dem ökoStrom auch mehr so wegen der ethischen Verantwortung for the next generation macht, aber bei meiner Mom Adelheid ist es andersrum. Also sie ist mehr öko wie politisch und achtet voll auf Ernährung und Gesundheit. Naja ok ich will euch jetzt nicht mit meinem family Kram langweilen.

Während wir so umTopften konnte ich bisschen um das Beet laufen und ging voll unauffällig zu dem hotten Blondboy rüber. Hi! Sagte ich so beiläufig als ob ich ihn nur zufällig getroffen hätte. Leider stellte sich sofort raus das er überhaupt nicht voll sweet war sondern total unZugänglich und genauso Snobmäßig drauf wie seine willst du? Fragte er leicht pampig. Der Griffy-space ist da drüben! Geh weg auf deine seite vom Schulgarten! Sagte er dann noch. Ok sagte ich total irritiert und dachte das er ja echt krass unausgeglichen war und vielleicht doch nicht so gut in meine family passen würde. Weil ich ihn aber trotzdem irgendwie hot fand weil badBoys ja schon sone spezielle Ausstrahlung haben wo man sich nicht immer entziehen kann auch wenn es dem feminismus komplett zuwider läuft und ich das nicht gut finde aber halt trotzdem nix machen konnte weil er eben eine aura aus Hotness hatte und ich ja auch Hormone habe… naja also jedenfalls nahm ich mir vor bei unserem Gruppen Project von Verteidigung nochmal mit ihm zu reden. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm eine von meinen Meditations Cds leihen und er wäre dann nicht mehr so krass abweisend drauf und wir könnten trotzdem mal ein Cola miteinander trinken.

Dann ging ich wieder zu meinem platz zurück wo ich vorher gearbeitet hatte und musste noch total lange über den hotten Blondboy nachdenken (bestimmt 10 min oder so). Als ich fertig war mit nachdenken checkte ich den anderen Jungen aus unsere ProjektGruppe der mit mir in Griffendor war und hipster ausah. Er sah hipster aus und hatte schwarze Haare mit einer crazy Wuschelfrisur. Seine Klammotten waren viel zu groß wie als ob sie wem anders gehören würden, also eigentlich Schlabber Look aber auf eine Spießer Art die es hipster machte weil er gleichzeitig ironische Distanz ausstrahlte. Trotzdem fand ich den hotten Blondboy noch besser und wurde nochmal voll nachdenklich. Was wenn die Beiden ein heimliches paar wären? Wenn der hotte Blondy nicht wollen würde das es raus kommt wäre das eine Erklärung für sein Abweisendes verhalten, also er würde so tun als ob der die Griffys nicht mögen würde aber wäre in Echt voll verknallt in den hipster Boy. Ich musste mal rausfinden ob es einen zauber Spruch gibt mit dem man rausfinden kann ob wer auf wen steht oder so.


End file.
